phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Oh, There You Are, Perry page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 19:36, 19 August 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hi Hi FossilsDaDaDa.Your cool.Michelpacheo1(WHATCHA DOIN)(18:33)October 29/10 Danke! (that's German for thanks!) We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 17:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Pasted Link Hey Fossils DaDaDa your Subscribing I already Subscribe mine and to do you have to tell me.Did you go to the comment page and did you write your username and did you paste your link.Michelpacheo1 (WHATCHA DOIN)October 29 (20:58)(UTC) What? Could you make your comment a bit more coherent? We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 20:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) No No I can't.Michelpacheo1 17:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1 Hey Tri State Gazette Girl! Hey are you waiting for the Tri State Gazette Fossils DaDaDa or maybe your going to get it at the 16 of November I hope you get it cause I have a 100 percent chance who was born in the Philipines but you know im half Serbian Danke for you.Michelpacheo1(PNF TALK)19:55 November 1 2010. Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 A Very Perry Christmas commercial Exactly where on the Disney.com website did you see that commercial. I am in the middle of updating the production information for the original Christmas special, and if it's more than just Disney XD Poland that's calling it "A Very Perry Christmas", I need to see it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. Go on Disney.com 2. Click on "Videos" 3. Click on "Disney Channel" 4. Scroll through the shows 'till you come to Phineas and Ferb 5. It should be on the list. We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 17:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : It looks like they have 6 P&F videos, and the only Christmas one is called "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation - Extended Edition". Did the one you watch specifically say the episode was being called "A Very Perry Christmas"? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope, you found the right one. It doesn't say it's being called "A Very Perry Christmas" but other than that, it fits the description of the episode perfectly. Maybe the page should be re-named "Unnamed Extended Christmas Episode".We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I will continue with moving the info from the "A Very Perry Christmas (episode)" page into the main Christmas Vacation page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 About your adding errors and others I really glad that you adding other information in some articles mostly the errors in the Phineas and Ferb wikia, however some of the errors were undo/revert due to the what you add and said were kinda off the topic and too geeky or nerdy. I understand that you put some errors that is almost based in real life, but come on "I just a cartoon" and you know it. Patrickau 26 01:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh...sorry 'bout that. Granted, I am a HUGE nerd, and I do have the tendency to point out violations in the laws of reality, even in cartoons. I'll even admit myself: the error I put in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" was WAY to overdone. I just love science, that's all. We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 06:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 HI Hi FossilsDaDaDa! Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed your audio tour of fossils! ps: I like your username! Slidey5555 Why thank you! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 On Ultamates blog about Candace you mentioned how many younger siblings you have. Lets just say I know EXACTLY how you feel ;) Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 01:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Finally! Someone who can relate! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 02:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I know! I usually feel like I am the only one who knows what I am talking about when it comes to stuff like the Candace debate XD Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 22:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry too. Hey Fossy, It's me Ultimate, I'm sorry too. I've really should have been a better best friend. From now on, I Promise to help you out the way Isabella helped Phineas in SBTY. I'll be a Better best friend to you like no one else had, because we both share that pain, the pain That is inside all of us that only hope, faith, and love can heal. Trufuly your friend, Ulitmatephinferbfan Ultimatephinferbfan 19:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Misc stuff Hey, Fossy! You are awesome. I am a homeschooler and a P & F nerd just like you. It would mean a lot to me if you wrote me back. You are cool and it's awesome how much you've contributed to this site. Thanks! VanessaCat 21:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see there are other people on this site who are like me :) Are you new here? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 00:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey again Fossy! Yes, I am new here, but i think this is the coolest website EVER. Ha ha. TTYL VanessaCat 14:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : ^) So, what's your story? How did you discover P n' F and this site? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 15:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I had pretty much no intrest in Disney Channel until I was introduced to P & F. My friend Grace was a freaky fan of it when it first came out, and she told me about it. I started watching it, and now i'm obsessed with it. As for this website, someone told me about it, too, so now I'm on here whenever I get a chance. Oh, and also... I have a crush on Phineas. A HUGE one. I have ever since I watched the episode "Rollercoaster." :) VanessaCat 15:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well here's my story: I've known about P n' F since it's debut. I can still distinctly remember the very first time I heard Phineas say "So Ferb, what you wanna do today?". So, after that I certainly liked P n' F but I wasn't a major fan. But everytime I had the opportunity to watch it, I was scared to. See, I have an irrational fear of "Fantastic Voyages" (like the one the boys took in "Journey to the Centre of Candace") so every time I wanted to watch it, I had to make sure I could leave the room if that one came on. Anyway, three years later I became a huge Spongebob geek, thanks to my sister. I almost completely forgot about P n' F. Then, last summer, me and my two sisters went on a vacation to New York and my life changed forever. I discovered just how lame the new Spongebobs are (really, compare "Band Geeks" to "A Pal for Gary", it's no contest), so I decided to watch a little P n' F. I watched "The Quantum Boogaloo" and I was hooked. I couldn't go a single day without the sheer awesomeness that is P n' F. While I was there, I also discovered this wiki, while searching for a song. So that's my story. Oh, and also, I have a crush on Ferb. He's attractive. :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 16:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's an amazing story. My mom thinks that I'm a nut because I like P&F so much. She doesn't really get it. Oh well, I guess you can't please everyone... :) VanessaCat 16:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh my word that's EXACTLY like me and my sister. She doesn't get P n' F either, unlike everyone else in my family. She thinks I'm a total nut to. But like you said , you can't please everybody. Also, in case your wondering, I havn't completely gotten over my anatomy-phobia but I've certainly gotten better. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 17:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha funny...I'm listening to the P&F soundtrack right now...VanessaCat 17:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I have the soundtrack too! I listen to it (or the holiday one) almost every day! I dance to it outside where no-one can see me, it really helps me earn PE credit! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 17:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) cool. My favorite songs are Busted and S.I.M.P. (squirrels in my pants). I also like the song Rubber Bands from the Summer Belongs to You Soundtrack. (by the way that's one of my favorite episodes.) VanessaCat 17:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) SBtY and Christmas Vacation are tied for my favorites. I absolutly love the songs on this show. They're very creative and well written. ;) I say my favorite song is either Summer Belongs to You (very inspiring), Carpe Diem (also very inspiring) or Rollercoaster (Sooooo catchy!). - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 17:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup Carpe Diem was a good one... :) Yow I'm so tired...I was up at 12:00 last night on this site... I also like the song Ducky Momo for some reason. It's catchy and good to dance to...'' Ducky Mo Ducky Momo! (quack quack quack) Ducky Mo Ducky Momo! (quack quack quack) Ducky Mo Ducky Momo, he's your very best friend!'' VanessaCat 18:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ducky Momo is sooooo addictive :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 01:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Photo Hi there. I hope you don't mind the fact that I converted the photo of yourself and Agent P from PDF to JPG for you. I just saw it on the uploaded photos and thought to myself "I guess that's what she wanted, so I'll do that for her." I'm just a nice guy and like to do things for people. Best wishes to you and hopefully our virtual paths will cross again soon. Yer pal, Mobo85 17:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Asperger I also have Asperger's Syndrome! AncientMinisterz 19:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Small world, aint' it? :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, our kind must stay together. AncientMinisterz 20:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Me too! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow! What are the odds!? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Woo!! Asperger! Go dutch vegetables with 'r' at the end-syndromes! AncientMinisterz 07:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Hey Fossy!!! I will just ask you,if you are a user on the Fanon Wiki.And don't forget to tell me your username if you have one!;) 17:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not. I will be as soon as I'm completed formulating my fanfict idea (cuz I have one in mind) :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay, you're coming to the fanon wiki! Tpffan5196 18:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, it may take a while. I don't really know what to do if I can't finish my story in one edit and that kind of thing, so I may need your help. As soon as I have time to write my story (probably during spring break or the summer), I'll probably be there - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Tpffan5196 18:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi FossilsDaDaDa i have a question.... I have a question.. do you draw on disney create? because there is someone with FossilsDaDaDa as there name on there. And Fossils..... da da da!! was my fave part of the episode XD lolz Phineas and ferb is my favorite show on disney EVER!!!! Ferb is awesome XD (** DisneycreateILTTS**) As a matter of fact I do! That's me all right! You're one of my favorite artists on there! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in while, Flash keeps crashing on my computer. You have amazing talent, by the way. :) aww thnx soo much!! i luv ur phineas holding Isabella's valentine by the way!! Thank you :) I worked hard on that. PF:Project Candace Rocks You are invited to a discussion about the future of this project at Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:PF-Project Candace Rocks. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 11:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan art Wow, that is good! You should put it in the Gazette. Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] 23:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! There's still a lot more to put on, but thanks for the idea! I'll probably do that! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:39, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Lawrance I guess you're right, but it could indicate that he was a teen in that time. After all, he trying to explain the situation to Phineas and ferb who aren't teens.TAWE 21:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) If he were a teen in 1957, that would mean he's about 70 now. Do you find that plausible? No, I don't think so. If I were to tell someone about life during the middle ages, I'd probably do it the same, personal way he did to add life to the story, even though I obviously wasn't alive back then. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 21:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps your not listening. If I would tell the story to a kid I would refer to it as "a kid in 1957". And by the way, my grandfather still looked pretty young in his 70's. TAWE 22:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, his parents are still alive and clearly not that old. If Grandpa Reg is 90-100, he probably wouldn't be able to jump McGregor's gorge, even with all the upgrades on the bike. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Again I doubt what you say is true. First, the series let many impossible things to happen. Secondly, age 90(or maybe 85?) isn't an age that you can't ride a motorcycle.TAWE 23:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Previous Conversation... When we were discussing TV Tropes on the Season 3 blogs, you asked if I was a Troper. I wasn't then, but I am now. Say hello. Awesome! Okay, question: How do you edit your troperpage like that? And, uh, this is kinda awkward but how do you leave messages to people? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 15:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Simple. For the Troper page, you type in http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Tropers/Username (replace Username with your troper handle), and it should come up with a page that says "click here to edit this page", or something. Click there, edit to your heart's content, save, and voila! Userpage. As for the messages, log in and go to my userpage, there should be a little picture of an envelope next to the big bold heading that says "Contributor's Page". Click it and do stuff. --light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 09:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sweet, thanks! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 15:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey FossilsDaDaDa.... do you have a neopets account? I'm on there if you wanna chat with me. my user is ILuvthetwilight. hope you have one :) - disneycreateILTTS - 2:12 pm, 2/26/2011 As a matter of fact I do!!!!! My username is "Bekabones", look me up ;) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 20:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) found you! :D i sent u a friend request! - disneycreateILTTS - 2:34 pm, 2/26/2011 While we're on the topic, I (as of two days ago) am using Neopets again, my username's "musical_dragon" if you want to check it out. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 08:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Hey there! Hey FossilsDaDaDa! On a Phinbella blog, you and a wikia contributor had a brief conversation: Anonymous: I agree with FossilsDaDaDa. A cheek-kiss is better. You: You, sir (or ma'am) are a very wise human being. Anonymous: Which wikia contributor are you talking to? You: The one that agreed with me Anonymous: That was me :) Now fast-forward past some other stuff that occured. That same wikia contributor joined as NotAGothChick101. So...how's it goin'? :) NotAGothChick101 21:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Really good! Thanks for joinin'! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 21:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ^_^ NotAGothChick101 21:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Meap. M-m-meap? 19:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Meap? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 22:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I nominated you to become an admin on this wiki go here to accept the nomination. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I accepted! Thank you so much!!!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Admins on IRC One of the things that helps admins is to discuss things on the #wikia-phineasandferb IRC channel. Is that something you would have time to do at least a couple of times a week? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : Most likely. I've never been on an IRC so I'd need a lot of help getting started on it, but yes, that is completely possible. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 01:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I need to check if I did it correctly. Does this sound right?: There's a message that says "This channel is for the general discussion of P n' F wiki blah blah blah" and on the side of the screen there's a list of users and most of them say they're of doing something else. It looks like the control pannel on a computer. Did I do this correctly? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 15:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : That sounds like the original P&F channel (#phineasandferb). The admin channel is #wikia-phineasandferb. I'm usually on there about this time most nights. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : I got it, no worries. I had quite a conversation with some folks on here. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 04:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 .... Um..no. That was the single greatest thing i'v ever said in my life, and i am not ruining it for you,. I completely agree with you, that was a fantastic quote. Just replace that word with a "B***" or something and I'l be content. And it's not just for me, it's for all the people who come to this site. Rules are rules, brother. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 21:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) .. I don't see nothing. I am NOT ruining a great, heartwarming quote! http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset Rule Three: NO profanity on ANY page. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 21:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Rollback rights The voting period on your nomination to become an admin has finished, and unfortunately you don't qualify for the nomination right now. You did when we started, but that changed during the voting period. However, based on the voting results and the work that you've done, you've have been given Rollback rights. This is like being an admin because you have the ability to do the following: * Edit blogs. * Edit or delete blog comments. * Mark that you've checked a regular edit and have approved it (the "patrol" of the Recent Changes report). Any edits you make are automatically marked as patrolled. This means that we do not have to review what you've written. It's a level of trust because you've demonstrated you can make good quality edits. We have an on the kinds of things to look out for, a lot of which you already have been, but now you have the ability to fix some of the problems yourself. The full description on how to patrol an edit is , but you can always ask me if you have any questions. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for informing me. Is it possible for me to become an admin in the future once I am qualified again? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 14:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes. Right now, we have a 30-day waiting period before a person can be renominated again, but no limit on the nominations they can receive. :: We're going to take a look at putting in requirements for the people making the nominations so that we know they've been around long enough to judge who would be a good admin. It occurred to us that while we're trying to make sure the nominees are qualified, we hadn't done anything to check those who are making the nominations. We've got a couple of ideas on how to do this, one of which is to give users with rollback rights first shot at being nominated. We'll take a look at it shortly, but if we went with that, you'd definitely be in the running for another nomination. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Busy day for me! I've found 5 new books on Amazon! What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 19:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You got that right. Can't wait for them to be published! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 IRC I do ask you to please return to the IRC. Taco was simply joking and did not mean anything he was saying. He's been reprimanded and has formally apologized. Please, I incite you to return to the IRC. The Flash {talk} 23:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, Fossy! I saw you made an edit on the movie page and I'm curios, how did you find that in the movie there will be more things about Perry's family? - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 14:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Swampym's talk page :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 15:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 15:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hey Fossy!! How ya been? VanessaCat 18:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Really great! It was my 14th Birthday yesterday. How you been? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) O my gosh!!! Happy birthday!!!!!!!!! I'm doin awesome, thanks 4 asking, really glad 'cause im almost done with school. :) Noticed that you posted on your page that you're a Christian; really cool. So am I, no joke. SO glad God blessed the creators of Phineas & Ferb with inspiration to make this show. :) :) :) Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) blog comment Thanks for removing the foul words. The person has already been warned by me. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 19:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd also like to say thanks. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'll be picking you and your visigoth friends up after the dance.']]Dad, it's goths, not visigoths! 19:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The Perry hug image It was already up with out the "800px" in from of it. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 04:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :That was an accident. You can remove it. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 04:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Already took care of it and marked it for deletion. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 04:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Theory I have a theory. People keep talking about someone called Fossy, and his/her famous happy dance. If "Fossils...Da, da, da!!!" and Fossy are the same people, then my theory is correct. Will you teach me the dance? Please? I can teach you my version of the happy dance. Friends? Danville 16:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm Fossy, and I do have a signature happy dance. It's sorta like this --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y13BmSUQGqs&feature=related But also like this --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UX6e7sO1ss0 With a little bit of this thrown in --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmT1NxE_ooE And when I'm done I always do this --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv4KQbDaCfM And that's how my happy dance works :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 16:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the ending is a little disturbing, but I'm impressed. Here's my happy dance. Part 1: Chicken Dance with a Potty Dance Twist Part 2: Robot-Dancing :) Part 3: There's no part three. Yet. There's my recipe for mashed potatoes. There's my happy dance recipe. Enjoy, serves one! Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Not to eavesdrop, but... Because of his insulting attitude, would you still consider him a "friend"? And just so you know, I have (mild) autism like him, but I don't use it as an excuse to have things my way. Instead, I occasionally use it as an excuse as to why I'm not like everyone else. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Success Good news, I got him to put you back on: http://pffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:TotalDramaRox97&diff=148731&oldid=148676 I messaged you here in case something I said might make him mad... Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 21:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ....scratch success....It's been negated by a new problem....TDR was blocked on the IRC. You might find him angry when you talk again. You will find him angry, actually.....just warning, Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 22:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Contest Okay, the contest is closed now. It's time to do your part. No hurry though. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay! :D - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 20:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 User blog:JDDJS/Isabella and Lego Liker Can you close comments and mark it for deletion for me? No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 00:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ...Wha? As far as I am aware, he's never made a blog. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 13:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :It already got deleted by the time you answered this. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 18:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Canon chat Plz go on I NEED to talk :(-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97]] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 02:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I can't, I'm packing so I can move. I'm so sorry. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 18:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Connor and Celeste Did u do my art requests for them yet- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 17:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Remind me exactly what I'm supposed to do, and I'll get right to it. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 19:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 1. I asked u too almost 2 months ago >:| 2. *One pic of just Connor at 3 *One pic of just Celeste at 3 *A pic of the two sittng down on the ground after Celeste cut her leg [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 02:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry, I was getting a lot of requests at that time and couldn't keep track of them all. I'll get to work on this ASAP. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) thank u- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 02:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Also can u plz tell nan that i said "get well soon and i m so relieved its not cncer my heart literallly stopped beating when u said u may have cancer."- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 15:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Done :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 15:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) thx :)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 15:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I started the drawing of 3 year old Celeste. Do you want her to be holding something/doing something with her hands? - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 16:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) yes i want her wringing her hands please- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 16:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Should I still have her be wearing a happy, cute expression or no? - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 16:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC) a happy cute expression plz- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 16:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Is it alright if her hair is shorter, since she's younger? - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 16:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok as long as its past her shoulders- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 16:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I need help i forgot my old tv tropes password so i made a new accoutn but now i wanna delete the old one- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 16:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) did u get rbhs message on my plan to get back- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 01:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) did- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 16:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did. I'll ask them once an admin comes online. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 16:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) kk thx- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 16:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I cant believe 2 things 1. U havent been on with an admin yet 2. U dont know what a spinal tap is ive known what they were since i was ten its when u r put in a fetal position and they stick a needle in ur spinall cord and take some spnal fluid it is usually used to test for meningitis- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) 1. I've been at the fair all day, I'm sorry. 2. Go ahead, laugh it up. I don't know what a lot of things are... - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ok (goldy is on canon chat rite now) 2. Im not gonna laugh at u i just thought most kids our age knew what that was- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 00:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ever sinc ei changed ive been looking on my past and hate myself for it All my mistakes are being fired back at my face with great force like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cfeTZNcA3g [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 15:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't hate yourself for something that's already passed. It's over and done, never to happen again. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'The Fossy has spoken.']] ''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.'' 16:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011